ketsueki_namidafandomcom-20200214-history
Story
Time Table: 10,000+++ years ago - Ancient War * The Great Six created Material Plane -> Daemon wants it for him self -> Daemon starts a war against the gods-> The Anceint War begins ** The side of Gods join Dragons, elves, drawfs, giants, and other races ** Humans are joining both sites, some don't even join the war * Magus gave magic to people ** Arachne became one of the best -> She stole Magus book > getting the knowledge of Magus > she is as powerful as Magus ** For her power the Demon King wanted her in his army > she tricked him and got knowledge of his > then betrayed him and got away ** Magus' and Daemon's wrath both tried to kill Arachne... destroying an intire city but she got away * Demons create tieflings > Dragons created Dragonborn * Osu (One of the Great Six) died -> gave his power to a human woman * Azura met her mother > saw her die > switched sites > extremelly weakend demons ** Daemon cursed Azura with immotality * The Great Six gave power to six dragons -> Great Dragon Gods * Gods sealed the demons away but lost most of their power, not being able to be in Material world only in Celestial world. After Ancient War * Azura is alive with the curse... seeing everyone she loves die over and over again 3000 years ago - Blood Tear origin * Freya was tolded magic my Arachne and swordmanship by Azura * They created a isle which was flying (later Karma modifies it) * Freya created Blood Tear 100 years ago - Arachne created Arcane University 20 years ago -> Seal * Sena Yuki Sakura was born * The seal gets weaker after 10,000 years Azrael (Former Angel) gets out. * She was found by a commoner she possessed him. * She went to his town where Azura was and they fought destroying the last only Azura surviving Azrael on brign of death she was found by Akutama who was going on diplomacy mission for Sakura Empire > she got possessed > Azrael alive > she went to Sakura killed Yuki and married Bokun > created organization Nemesis in order to unseal the demons * Azura went to Qerid and became there knight and the most powerful one befriending Felynyl and Phoenix. Felynyl was very powerful and they got drunk and Azura told her about her. Felynyl invited her to Blood Tear the most powerful guild in Qerid. * An ancient sage had a vision and went to the king and warned him, Arachne and Azura. Azura and Arachne knew what it meant even thought others didn't. Azura and Arachne created a team The Demon Wolfs. Arachne found it members but didn't join her self but she gave Karma to her as he is on the same level as Arachne. * The Demon Wolfs were created to win the war once and for all * Karma joined Blood Tear * Arachne disappeared -> Karma is the only one who knows where she is -> Azura doesn't know either 6 years ago * Sena Yuki Sakura joined -> The Demon Wolfs officially formed!!! -> Sena started dating Karma 2 years ago -> Phoenix's death * Phoenix was killed by his predecesor who was posseded by Azrael -> THe Demon Wolfs framed -> Blood Tear are criminals -> Blood Tear is not sean again What is happening right now: Azrael's organization: (Nemesis) * In Sakura * Supporting Qerid in the background * Holmex Jinx ** Partied up with Becky for knowledge ** Becky killed by the party (Karma and Sena seen alive) ** Organization is after The Demon Wolfs *** Bounty on them, Bounty Hunters are after The Demon Wolfs, tracking them, Vampire woman after Qui * They need knowledge how to unseal the Demon ** Want to get the knowledge in Arcane University, which is protected with a barrier ** They are after Nexgrim ** The party saved Nexgrim but he is still after him but he is returning back save... agents in Arcane University * Azrael is looking for more followers Qerid: * Karma and Sena seen alive! reports... Bounty DOUBLED (but Azrael's is willing to give more money unknown to the council) * Headmasters are training knights, some knights somehow gaining a lot of power, demon corpse found thx to Azrael * Headmaster are corrupted with demon blood, becoming mad. One of them believe that there must be a massive war in order to reunite the world. Wants to unseal the demons, gathering knowledge and resirge Blood Tear: * Looking for the rest of the members * Where invited to a circue with an invitation "we have one of your members and play a game" *given tickets* * The party is going to circuse Sakura: * Elite Warriors geting power and land for the empire * Emporor is geting ill (Azrael is slowly killing him) * Next emporer Ryou, but Azrael will brainwash the emporer in order to make her the next emporer Category:Lore